nekhenemakingspritesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Affectos/The Base Concept
Hello, my name is Affectos, and I am a student studying Game Design & Development with an art concentration. Recently, I struck a up a conversation with Nekhene dealing with Singe, and we're current working together on -----REDACTED-----, wait, I can't say that? Well, I guess it'll be a surprise then. Anyway, the goal of this blog is to show off my work of sketches of either new MAA characters or new costumes for existing ones. I also consider this as a way to take the requests that you people have for characters. Overtime, you'll see the conversion of the concept from pencil to rough digital so you can see the progression. Marvel Power of 5 When I first got to talking with Nekheme, we were discussing his Headcannon Wiccan, Singe. This got us into discussing the idea of a second Phoenix Five, and thus the Power of Five. |-|5 is for Energy= COMING SOON |-|5 is for Balance= COMING SOON |-|5 is for Change= COMING SOON |-|5 is for Vitality= COMING SOON |-|5 is for Fire= COMING SOON New Characters |-|Spider-Gwen= DC Characters |-|Fire= |-|Ice= |-|Raven= |-|Red Tornado= |-|Captain Atom= |-|Green Arrow= |-|Hourman= |-|Modern Vibe= |-|Stargirl= Bio *''After discovering that her step-dad used to be the hero Stripesy, Courtney Whitmore uses this info to take up the mantle of 'The Star-Spangled Kid' to annoy her father. Eventually, she was given the Cosimc Staff by Jack Knight.'' Class *Blaster Passive(s) *Flying ---- Level 1 Attack: "Eat my sparkles!" *Type: Ranged, Energy *Target: One Enemy * # of Hits: 1 *Single Enemy: Cosmic Energy ---- Level 2 Attack: Seeing Stars *Type: Unarmed, Melee *Target: One Enemy * # of Hits: 2 ---- Level 6: ? ---- Level 9: ? ---- Design Notes I loved Stargirl's character in Justice League Unlimited, and was relatively pleased to see that her outfit didn't have too much of a difference between DCAU and the comics. When a character has enough power to wreck havok, but still has a curfew, I gotta love her wit. If I do an alt uniform, I'd consider the version that appeared in Smallville episode 'Absolute Justice'. |-|Vixen= Bio *''After stealing a family heirloom, the Tantu Totem, back from her uncle, Mari McCabe became a successful supermodel in America. Using the totem, Mari is able to mimic the abilites of any animal she can think of by just thinking of it. Class *Scrapper Passive(s) *''Animal Instincts:'' When an enemy performs a rest or buff action, Vixen has a 30% to attack with Cheetah Claws. ---- Level 1 Attack: Cheetah Claws *Type: Slashing, Melee *Target: One Target *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 2 *One Enemy: Bleeding, Ravaged ---- Level 2 Attack: Boa Grip *Type: Melee, *Target: One Target *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 1 *One Enemy: Pressure Points, Stun (40%) ---- Level 6 Attack: Reptilian Healing *Type: Buff *Target: Self *Cooldown: 3 Turns * # of Hits: N/A *Self: Lizard Regen (restores 25% health at the start of each turn for 2 Rounds) ---- Level 9 Attack: Rhino Charge *Type: Melee * Target: All Enemies *Cooldown: 2 Turns * # of Hits: 1 *Special Properties: Catastrophic *All Enemies: Dizzy, Exposed ---- Design Notes The hard part about designing and coloring the outfit you see was finding a way to combine her Justice League Unlimited outfit with her more modern outfit. There are two other Vixen outfits that are potential for Alternate Uniforms for her: her violet outfit and her outfit from the Animated Series that CW appears to be producing. |-|Ray= Alternate Outfits |-|CW's Atom= |-|CW's Firestorm= Dial 'H' For Hero |-|Vicki Grant= |-|Leader: Tempest= |-|Blaster: Starburst= |-|Defender: Scylla= |-|Scrapper: Spinning Jenny= Other Upcoming Marvel Original *'Noir Spiderman:' Scrapper **MAA beat me too it...sad thing was I literally made the sketch the day PvP 22 started. Let me know if you still want to see what my version would have looked like. I might go through with it if I get enough praise. *'Daisy Johnson:' Bruiser **Freakin' @#%!$, AGAIN? That's it, clearly MAA is watching me. I didn't even get to sketch this one! -puts on tin hat- *'Citizen V:' Leader *'Female Thor/Jane Foster:' Bruiser *Possibly Avenger Academy? Marvel Alt. Outfit *'MCU Mockingbird:' Generalist or Scrapper *'Fear Itself Iron Fist: '''Scrapper or Generalist *'Fear Itself Dr. Strange:' Blaster or Defender DC *'Cyborg:' Defender *'Starfire:' Blaster *'Shazam:' Leader *'Metamorpho:' Defender *'Zatana:' Infiltrator *'Dr. Fate:' Leader *'Steel:' Bruiser *'Black Canary:' Scrapper *'S.T.R.I.P.E:' Defender *'Dr. Light:' Blaster *'Vicki Grant:' Multi-Class DC Alt. Outfit *CW Green Arrow *CW Flash *CW Firestorm *CW Black Canary *DCAU Steel *DCAU Vibe *DCAU Green Lantern *DCAU Hawkwoman *Injustice Green Arrow Amalgam Comics *'Access:' Generalist *'Dr. Strangefate: Leader *'''White Witch: Blaster *'Amazon:' Leader Category:Blog posts